1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated teller machine for a vehicle driver, and more particularly, to an automated teller machine for a vehicle driver in which a display unit itself of the automated teller machine is configured to be rotatable so that the vehicle driver may manipulate the display unit conveniently, whereby the vehicle driver can easily verify the data displayed on the display unit and input the information as necessary while the vehicle driver remains in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automated teller machine (ATM) is an automated machine which can assist basic financial services such as deposit or withdrawal without any bank clerk regardless of time and place in relation to financial services. The automated teller machine is constructed such that a customer can directly perform financial transactions such as deposit and withdrawal with a medium such as an ATM card or a bankbook.
Recently, in the financial institutions, the automated teller machines have been increasingly installed in order to substitute the bank teller's inherent service with the automated teller machines due to the reduction in labor costs.
In the meantime, such automated teller machines have been installed at various places such as unmanned sectors for the financial institutions, convenience stores, public institutions and the like. Recently, for the convenience of customers driving their respective vehicles, a financial service area for a vehicle driver has been generated in the financial institutions in order that even a customer within a vehicle can utilize the automated teller machines.
However, since the automated teller machine in such a financial service area is installed such that the customer can perform the financial transactions through a window of the vehicle while the customer is in the vehicle, sometimes the customers have difficulty in verifying the information provided onto a display unit of the automated teller machine and inputting the data as necessary due to the difference in the heights of vehicles or customers.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, an automated teller machine which is movable has been developed, and such an automated teller machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,289 entitled “Dispensing Apparatus and Deposit Apparatus for Drive up Machine” (herein, referred to as “Prior Art 1”) and Japanese laid open patent publication No. 1995-272064 entitled “Automated Transaction Apparatus (herein, referred to as “Prior Art 2”).
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration of Prior Art 1 described above.
Referring to FIG. 1, an automated teller machine according to Prior Art 1 consists of a data input unit 1 manipulated by a driver, a sensing means 2 for sensing a window of a vehicle, and a moving means 3 for enabling the data input unit 1 to be moved vertically and horizontally by means of the sensing means 2. If the vehicle is introduced into and stopped in a financial service area, the sensing means 2 senses the window of the vehicle so that the moving means 3 allows the data input unit 1 to be moved to a location adjacent to the window of the stopped vehicle, and therefore, the driver inputs the data through the data input unit 1.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a configuration of Prior Art 2 described above. An automated teller machine according to Prior Art 2 consists of a main body 1′ for processing a financial transaction with a driver positioned within a vehicle, a location-detecting means 2′ for detecting the location of the vehicle which is approaching toward the main body 1′, and a main body location-adjusting means 3′ for allowing the main body 1′ to be moved horizontally and vertically according to the detection result of the location-detecting means 2′ so that the location of the main body 1′, the distance between the main body 1′ and the vehicle, and the height of the main body 1′ may be adjusted. When the vehicle approaches to the main body and is stopped, the location-detecting means 3′ detects the vehicle, and the main body location-adjusting means 3′ provided at a lower end of the main body 1′ allows the main body 1′ to be moved to a location adjacent to the vehicle. Then, the driver inputs the data.
In Prior Arts 1 and 2 as described above, the main body of the automated teller machine is configured to be directly moved to a location adjacent to the vehicle. In these structures, since the main body of the automated teller machine, which has a large volume, is directly moved to the driver, a large space is required for operating the automated teller machine. As such, the power consumption is so high that the efficiency of the automated teller machine is lowered. In addition, the driver waits until the main body is moved and approaches to the vehicle, and then performs the financial transaction, so that there is a problem in that the financial transaction is temporally delayed more or less.
Also, since the main body is directly moved in the forward and backward directions in a vehicle passage, the main body may cause an accident with the vehicle and influence detrimentally a safety of the vehicle driver.